


Sleepless nights

by Justafewthingstosay



Series: Dear Evan Hansen, Tree Bros one shots [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, My boys being happy boys, Saying I Love You, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafewthingstosay/pseuds/Justafewthingstosay
Summary: Connor can't sleep, so he writes to get things off his mind





	Sleepless nights

Connor Murphy was lying in his boyfriend's bed, staring at the white ceiling, while his boyfriend Evan snored slightly. Evan was faced with his back to Connor, his hands under his head, his lips slightly ajar and his hair messy. Connor smiled at the sight of the shorter man. 

 

He turned from his back to his side, facing Evan’s back. He raised one of his fingers, the black nail polish had already started to chip and Connor put a mental note into the back of his head, to remind himself to repaint his nails. 

He slowly started to paint on Evan’s back, his fingertip barely touching the fabric of the shorter man’s t-shirt. First he traced small flowers on Evan’s back, careful not to touch Evan, but then, he slowly started writing out what he couldn’t say. 

 

His finger shook lightly as he wrote ‘I love your smile’ onto Evan’s back. Connor was never good at words and he wanted their first I love you to be a special moment, so he had been waiting for said moment for a little bit. 

 

The next confession that found itself on Evan’s back was ‘Your laughter makes me happy I’m alive’. Connor smiled to himself as he finally got out the things that he had been wanting to say. 

He wrote dozens of things, knowing that he should say them to Evan, but never knew how

 

_  When you kiss me, my heart skips a beat.  _

_  Knowing you has made me a better person  _

_  Every Time you look at me my heart melts  _

_  Sometimes I ask myself how I deserve you _

_  Your smile could light up the whole world  _

 

Connor let out all of these things on Evan’s back, careful not to touch the other too hard, just in case he woke him up. 

Connor’s finger hesitated before writing the next confession. He bit his lip and side of his mouth curled upwards when he painted the words ‘I love you’ on Evan’s back. He wrote it once, twice and in the end ten times. He didn’t notice, but with each time, he put a little more pressure onto Evan’s back. He was smiling brightly. He might not be able to tell him yet, but he knew that it was true. He loved Evan Hansen, more than the other could possibly imagine. 

 

He wrote it one last time, blushing lightly as he took his hand from Evans back. What he didn’t expect was the other man turning around and lazily dropping his arm around Connor. Connor’s eyes widened with shock and a slight bit of terror. 

Was Evan awake? Had he been awake through all of this? His question was answered with a soft kiss against his neck and a soft “I love you too” before Evan nuzzled his face into Connor’s neck, closing his eyes to fall asleep again. 

 

Connor blushed a dark red and started going through the shorter man's hair, before dropping a lazy kiss on Evan’s head and closing his eyes to fall asleep.

 

Maybe not being able to sleep can sometimes be a good thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff  
> Comments are like always, greatly appreciated  
> If you enjoyed it, please consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/pissoffimrad)


End file.
